transportforlondonfandomcom-20200214-history
London Rail
London Rail is a directorate of Transport for London (TfL), involved in the relationship with the National Rail network within London, UK. It manages non-tube rail systems in London. Operations London Rail manages the London Overground (LO), London Trams and Docklands Light Railway (DLR). It will also be responsible for Crossrail. As part of an internal restructure within TfL, it recently merged with the (previously separate) London Underground directorate, bringing all of London local transport services on rails under one division. The London Overground was established in 2007 when TfL took over control of the former National Rail Silverlink franchise in 2007. It has since taken on more services through a former London Underground line and over other network rail lines. London Rail lets a concession to operate the Overground. Operation is contracted to London Overground Rail Operations (owned by MTR and DB Regio) until 2014/16. London Trams is responsible only for the Croydon Tram known as Tramlink. Tramlink was set up in 2000 by a private finance initiative. It was bought by TfL in 2008 and has been operated by it since. London Trams has been working on proposals for other tram schemes in west and central London, however as of 2011 all are unfunded or canceled. The Docklands Light Railway was established in 1987 and has seen significant expansion since. Its operation is contracted out as a concession to the Serco Group until 2013. There are also other concessionaires who have built and manage extensions. Crossrail will also be operated as a concession from London Rail. It is planned to initially let the franchise for 7 years from 2014, taking over control of Shenfield metro services from Greater Anglia and then the Maidenhead / Heathrow services from First Great Western in 2016. National Rail in London The National Rail network within London carries large numbers of commuters into London and also provides many local services, especially within South London. Under the Greater London Authority Act 1999 Transport for London was given powers to consult with the train operators and as such London Rail is therefore more of an enabler than an operator, and has developed partnerships with the Department for Transport (who are responsible for rail strategy), Network Rail (who own the infrastructure) and the various train operating companies (who manage the services) in order to further its aims. A pilot project was launched in 2003 to promote the various services provided by train operating companies in South London under one umbrella brand, Overground Network. The scheme included station upgrades, signage and publicity, but promotion of the brand had ceased by 2007. London Rail also influences rail freight and freight depots in London. In August 2007, London Rail published its 'Rail Freight Strategy' report. Former Mayor of London Ken Livingstone had expressed the desire to gain control of all rail services in London in the future and make them part of the London Overground. References #http://www.tfl.gov.uk/corporate/modesoftransport/dlr/1532.aspx #"Crossrail moves forward with major train and depot contract", Crossrail, 1 December 2010 #TfL Board Meeting Summary: DLR, Overground and Other Ways of Travelling #London Freight #London Rail Rail Freight Strategy report #"London Rail Authority". alwaystouchout.com. 7 September 2006. Retrieved 16 December 2007. External links *London Rail website *London Rail Category on The Transport for London Forum Category:Transport for London Directorates